novodiversusmundiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cipherian Republic
The Cipherian Republic, or just Cipheria, is a democratic country in Novodiversusmundia. It was founded in 1554 as the Cipherian People's Territory, and eventually evolved into the Cipherian Republic. It is the second largest Slaviar country and among the most populated countries. Language The Cipherian language is a North Slaviar language, being the second-most spoken in Novodiversusmundia. It has 29 letters, them being: a b v g d e jo zh z i j k l m n o p s t u f h tz c sh shj ji ju ja ''' It is the majority and sole official language in the country with over 90% of the country speaking it. This language is mandated to be learnt in Cipherian schools by law. The Cipherian language recognizes the Latin script as its writing system. The second most popular language is Remesian. Despite it being the second most popular language, less than 72% of the population knows it despite that some schools do learn it. It is not mandated by law to learn this language. The third most popular language is Sorovonian, which is spoken by less than 30% of the population. Cities and states The capital of the country is Neveross(cyrillic transcript: Нэвэросс) and the largest city. Cipheria has 24 states. '''The list of the 10 largest states(in area)(in descending order): The list of the 10 largest cities(in area)(in descending order): History The Cipherian People's Territory was founded on 5th December 1554 as a small monarchy, with a Thixon as the title for the king/queen. The CPT never participated in wars until 18th July 1622, when it was invaded by the Sorovonian Principality which ended in a decisive Cipherian victory under Thixon Leinur. Ciphera gained land, and eventually made friends and enemies. Since foundation, the country has been Remesia's ally, like Serbia and Russia and they usually fought together in wars. The Cipherian capital was always Neveross and it continued expanding. On 17th July 1625, an attempted assassination happened where Thixon Kilos was allegedly burnt to death, but he somehow survived, fled and killed his assassins, regaining power. During the time Thixon Kilos was allegedly dead, Thixon Jumerias(Kilos' assassin-mastermind) ruled for only 3 days, marking the shortest time a person has ever ruled a country in Novodiversusmundia. On 19th September 1723, Cipheria was invaded by the Serotium Legion, an alliance of 3 countries being Sorovon, Dastium and West Rostonia. They teamed up against Remesia to fight in Sternij's Second War which ended in a decisive Remesian victory. This war ended up being one of the most destructive wars to the losing side. On 2nd December 1822, the CPT encountered a major, continuous reform which lasted 1 year and 3 days. People were thinking of making CPT a democratic republic, replacing the monarchy. More pro-democratic republic politicians arised, eventually starting the creation of the Party of the Republic political party, which is still the main political nowadays. On 5th December 1823, the Cipherian Republic was created and the monarchy was abolished after Thixon Neil died with no remaining family in his final years of life. The seat was taken by President Runus and he was declared president by the people. After that, an extra four parties were created and elections were created which went every six years, with an additional four if the president wins the second election that he/she can become a candidate of. Those were the Worker's Cipherian Party, Socialist Party of Cipheria, Towards Up! Party(conservative) and the Party of Change(fascist). Politics Before the inauguration of President Runus, no elections were held, an absolute monarchy was in power. After the inauguration, elections were held every six months. A president could have a second term, but running only four years more. Cipheria holds one-round elections. Parties: Every Cipherian election: Category:Countries Category:Slaviar countries Category:Regional powers